Paprika Aftermath
by Roxius
Summary: Two short combined stories that take place after the anime movie Paprika, showing what happens to some of the remaining characters. This is just my own version of the aftermath of the movie; it's not what really happens. some pervChibaXukeTokita.


"You are one hell of a lucky bastard, Mr. Tokita...I'm really jealous." Professor Shima confessed when he found out about Atsuko Chiba and Kosaku Tokita's upcoming wedding. It had been a few weeks since the incident concerning the Chairman's attempt to take over mankind, and only a few more preparations were needed before the new couple could finally marry.

Tokita, who's large heavy frame greatly contrasted Chiba's thin and nimble one, chuckled and said, grinning sheepishly, "Well...I-I'm still a little overwhelmed by all of this, m-m-myself...heh h-heh..."

Chiba wrapped her arms (or at least attempted to) around Tokita's belly and practically buried her face into his flesh as she purred, "Don't think about it too much, my love. We don't need to cause any problems...right?"

Both Shima and Tokita stared at Chiba in bewilderment as the female scientist began groaning aloud as she rubbed herself against her obese fiance.

"You better be careful, too, Chiba." Professor Shima warned, "His body could easily crush you in bed..."

Chiba smirked at him and replied, "Don't worry...I'll always be on top..."

Tokita just smiled and nodded, completely lost in the conversation.

Grunting, Professor Shima excused himself and walked off to get a soda from the vending machine nearby. 'Damn,' the old man thought, 'I'm starting to believe Chiba's really just turned on by fat guys, thus her interest in Tokita...'

Tokita eventually found it hard to escape from Chiba's grip, especially when she started making out with him all of the sudden.

Once in front of the vending machine, Professor Shima pulled out a dollar and slid it into the slot. Just as he did this, however, a strange transparent figure banged against the inside of the machine, causing Professor Shima to jump back in shock. Behind the plastic glass of the machine, staring at the Professor with eyes filled with deep sorrow...

...was the ghost of former Doctor Morio Osanai, the Chairman's right-hand man.

"O-O-Osanai?! W-What the hell...?" Professor Shima exclaimed in confusion.

The 'ghost' of Osanai scratched uselessly at the inside of the machine, attempting to escape.

The spirit's mouth moved frantically, but no words came out. Reading Osanai's lips, Professor Shima realized he was saying '...Please let me see Chiba...'

Suddenly, several hands formed around Osanai's body and pulled him back into nothingness, causing his spirit to break apart into nothing, his mouth screaming out wordless noise all the while. Blinking a few times, Professor Shima just shrugged and bought a coca-cola before heading back to the soon-to-be-newly-weds.

When he returned to them, Shima saw Tokita failing to escape a rather horny Chiba, who was now feeling up his flabby back with her own body. "P-Professor Shima...h-h-help me..." Tokita begged, holding out a chubby hand for assistence. Rubbing his temples and sighing, Professor Shima said, "Chiba...please get off of him. It's not a good idea to do something like this in public..."

Snapping out of her sexually-charged trance, Chiba blushed and slowly crawled off of Tokita. She coughed slightly into her fist and looked away with a bit of shame on her face. "I...I apologize..." she quietly muttered aloud. Tokita let out a sigh of relief and picked himself up off the ground...with some help, of course.

"So...uh...now what do we do?" Tokita asked.

Professor Shima shrugged. "I dunno...how about a threesome?"

Chiba pulled out a pistol and fired several shots near Professor Shima's feet, scaring the shit out of the old bastard (literally). "We are not doing that! Not again!" She snapped furiously.

Professor Shima nodded and ran off to put on a new pair of pants...

And Chiba began feeling up poor Tokita again.

* * *

Detective Konakawa Toshimi logged into Paprika's website that morning and was pleased to see the two butlers had completely healed of their wounds from the incident a few weeks ago. "Hey...you guys look good as new!" Konakawa exclaimed cheerfully as he took a seat at the counter and ordered a beer. The taller of the two butlers, who wore glasses and had blond hair, turned around and began preparing the drink.

"How have things been at the office, Detective Konakawa?" the shorter of the two butlers, who had a moustache and a cheerful smile, asked.

"Eh...things could be better. Haven't had any cases for a while..." Konakawa replied as he took a sip of the drink that had just been placed before him. "I've been sleeping alot better, though; no more fucked-up dreams for me...I can finally rest easy...by the way, how's Paprika?"

Suddenly, the faces of the two butlers fell and they gave one another sad glances. Fearing the worst, Konakawa asked, "Hold on...don't tell me...is...is Paprika dead?"

The tall butler shook his head and replied, "Heavens no, sir. Ms. Paprika and Ms. Atsuko are the same; as long as one is alive, than the other is, too. However...Ms. Paprika has not been present for a very long time. I suspect that now that Ms. Atsuko has finally opened up and is becoming whole...Ms. Paprika is going to disappear and form into Ms. Atsuko's consciousness...which would mean we will have to shut down this webpage..."

Detective Konakawa covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply, completely overwhelmed. Paprika was really going to disappear...and he never even had a chance to properly thank her for everything she's done...sacrificing herself like that to stop the Chairman's twisted goals...

Looking up at the two solemn butlers, Konakawa asked, "But...what about you two? What will happen to you guys?"

The short butler stepped forward and said, "We, good sir, will most likely vanish into nothingness, where our fragments and data will be used for a greater good...hopefully..."

"Damn...there's nothing you guys can do to stop it, huh?" Konakawa asked.

"There are many things that could and should be done, sir," explained the short butler, "but none of them would make a difference in our fates. We just wished it didn't have to come so soon...we were truly beginning to enjoy your company. You are the first customer we've ever had..."

"Well, I'm glad I met you guys, too." Konakawa said with a slight smirk, "Say...do you two even have names?"

"No," replied the tall butler, "but you can call me Ichikowa...at least for this one time..."

The short butler nodded and added in, "You can call me Hotoraku...sir..."

Konakawa held his mug high in the air and exclaimed, "Very well then! Ichikowa...Hotoraku...it's been good getting to know you two! I hope we can meet again one day!"

Both butlers got out their own glasses and banged them against Konakawa's as a toast for their friendship.

"We probably won't ever see each other again, Detective," said Ichikowa, "But I thank you from the bottom of my heart for thinking so fondly of us...it was an honor to make your acquaintance. May you have many untainted dreams for the rest of your days..."

And, as he finished saying this, Detective Konakawa was enveloped by a bright light. The beer in his hand melted away and Ichikowa and Hotoraku vanished from his sight. Soon, he found himself sitting at his desk in the office, staring blindly at the computer screen before him. This time, though, the page for the website had been replaced with a pop-up about western cartoon porn.

Sighing, Konakawa turned off his computer and packed up to go home...tears glistening in his eyes.

'Those two butlers...they helped me overcome my guilt and paranoia...I owe alot to them...and Paprika...'

Without looking back, Konakawa turned off the lights, walked out into the hallway and closed the door.


End file.
